Spider-Man 4
"Being Spider-Man is my true potential." -Peter Parker (Vik) Spider-Man 4 is a 2018 script written and directed by ChuckyCheezus based on the released information of Sam Raimi's originally planned film. It is the sequel to Spider-Man 3 and the first film in the Fan Scripture Neo Spider-Man Trilogy. It stars Vik and Senna0202 as Peter Parker, Flash205 as Mary Jane Watson-Parker, Physicism as Adrian Toomes and Wilson Fisk, Butter as Mr. Ditkovich, Spidey 7 as Hammerhead, and Subzero as Felicia Hardy. Synopsis Set two years after Spider-Man 3, Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire) is undertaking a new chapter in his life, finally married to Mary Jane (Kirsten Dunst), taking graduate classes under Professor Miles Warren, and interning at OSCORP under a friend of his father, Richard Parker, Dr. Adrian Toomes. While Peter is balancing this and his continuing guilt over Harry Osborn's death, a gang war breaks out between The Big Man and Hammerhead. Spider-Man teams up with Felicia Hardy to deal with this new threat, but doing so uncovers a larger conspiracy that will have drastic effects on Peter's life forever. Plot Spider-Man 4 picks up 2 years after Spider-Man 3, with Peter Parker and Mary Jane finally getting married, and Peter graduating from college and moving onto to grad school. In this time, Peter has defeated many minor C and D list villains such as Stilt-Man, Rhino, Shocker, Prowler and Mysterio. He is also suffering from guilt over the death of Harry Osborn. Meanwhile, a man named Toomes hires a thief named Felicia to break into Osborn Mansion to steal the performance enhancers, also known as the Goblin Formula. Peter is unsure of his new life, attending Miles Warren's class (who seems to be more interested in Gwen) and becoming an intern at OSCORP (now purchased by Fisk Industries) under Adrian Toomes and CEO Bolivar Trask. Peter meets with Dr. Connors, who is moving to Florida to continue his work involving molecular biology. Toomes is an old friend of Richard Parker, Peter's father. He develops a flight suit, using technology from the harness built by Dr. Otto Octavius and Norman Osborn, for use by the police to defend against supervillains in the city. Toomes is also very critical of Spider-Man and believes he is poisoning the city by causing more crime than he stops. Toomes is impressed by Peter's intelligence and the two quickly become friends as Peter is hired to work at OSCORP on the project. Jameson sends Peter and a veteran reporter named Frederick Foswell to the Osborn Mansion, which has been purchased by Wilson Fisk, to take photos of Fisk's campaign to be elected as Mayor of NYC. During the event, Peter meets Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat, who is attempting to steal the performance enhancers from the mansion. It is also revealed that Aunt May has been diagnosed with Alzheimer's and is recovering, she reveals to Peter that she's known that he's Spider-Man from the beginning. Fisk informs Jameson of the break-in of his mansion, blaming Spider-Man and Black Cat, and offers to sponsor the Bugle to print an exclusive headline about Spider-Man. Jonah declines the offer but sets up an interview with Fisk painting Spider-Man and Black Cat as thieves. Meanwhile, Spider-Man stops a bank heist, but the getaway car goes swirling out of control and crashes into Joe's Pizza, much to the anger of Mr. Aziz. Spider-Man infiltrates an arms deal and finds out that that gang members are selling high-tech OSCORP weapons. The deal is interrupted by Black Cat who violently interrogates the gang members, and finds out who they're working for, a man in a green suit and silver mask who calls himself "The Big Man". Spider-Man criticizes Black Cat's violent methods, Black Cat then kisses him on a rooftop and leaves. Peter meets Felicia for dinner, which is interrupted by the gangster Hammerhead as the two of them change into their superhero costumes, revealing their identities to each other as they fight the gang members. Meanwhile, MJ tries to audition for Romeo and Juliet. Hammerhead arrives and takes hostages, including MJ, leaving Spider-Man and Black Cat to rescue her. Mary Jane is critical of Peter hanging out with Black Cat, as the two get into an argument. Meanwhile, Hammerhead's gang and Big Man's Enforcers fight each other in the streets using the OSCORP weapons, causing chaos. The Big Man declares a gang war in the city live on TV, starting a revolution, which is followed by a similar broadcast from Hammerhead. Mayor Jennifer Walters holds a press conference stating that she is working with OSCORP to develop countermeasures to the weapons being used to wage war in the streets. Peter and Toomes question Bolivar Trask about the OSCORP weapons being used illegally. Trask denies this and says there's no possible way they could have been stolen. Toomes uses the situation to convince Trask to give more funding to Project Vulture, in order to get the police force equipped with the flight suits to stop the gang war. Peter is hesistant about this, due to what happened with the Green Goblin years ago. Toomes holds a meeting with the chief of police, Jean DeWolff, Police Captain George Stacy, and the mayor. DeWolff is skeptical about Toomes's plan and suggests killing the mob leaders instead. Stacy shuts Toomes down, instead offering to use the flight suit without the wing attachements. Toomes gets angry and lashes out, but is stopped by Trask. The flight suits without the wings are approved by the Mayor. Black Cat and Spider-Man sneak into Fisk Tower to steal CCTV footage of the dealers selling the OSCORP weapons. Peter is shocked as he identifies the dealer as Adrian Toomes, who is selling the weapons to both gangs. Black Cat and Spider-Man steal the footage and escape. Jameson sends Peter on an interview with Jean DeWolff, who considers Spider-Man a parasite who undermines the work that the police do. Peter gives the CCTV footage to DeWolff, who smashes the drive once Peter leaves and calls Wilson Fisk, informing him about the situation. Peter goes back to OSCORP, where Trask has found out about Toomes selling the weapons due to a copy of the footage being placed on Trask's desk. Trask fires Toomes in anger, erasing his legacy at OSCORP and every mention of his name from all the projects he's worked on. Peter says that Toomes abused his power instead of acting with great responsibility, which only makes Toomes angrier. Peter quits OSCORP, and Toomes uses the performance enhancers on himself, swearing revenge on Spider-Man for exposing him. Toomes tries to murder Trask first, almost destroying a helicopter, but is stopped by Spider-Man, who disables Toomes's suit due to his knowledge of how it was designed. Toomes unmasks Peter and is shocked and hurt by the betrayal, dropping him from the sky to his death. Peter realizes Toomes knows who he is, as he and MJ go on the run. Vulture arrives at Peter's apartment but only finds Mr. Ditkovich and his daughter, Ursula. Vulture demands to know where Peter is, but Ditkovich refuses to give up his location, telling Vulture to go to hell. Vulture kills Ditkovich in anger, and is about to kill Ursula when the police arrive, he flies away. Peter and MJ arrive at Flash Thompson's house, who is now a high school P.E teacher. Flash apologizes to Peter for how he acted towards him in high school, and the two make amends. Flash reveals that he's dating Felicia Hardy, leading to some tension between her and Peter. Meanwhile, Hammerhead and Big Man have a meeting, realizing that they are both being played by 3rd party, Big Man offers to team up, but Hammerhead is too stubborn to listen. Just then, Spider-Man and Black Cat burst in. The two fight the Enforcers, and Big Man's gang. They unmask Big Man, revealing none other than Daily Bugle Reporter: Frederick Foswell. Black Cat and Spider-Man head back to Flash's apartment, where Black Cat attempts to force herself onto Peter. Just then, MJ who is getting ready for her Romeo and Juliet play bursts in, seeing Black Cat ontop of Peter. MJ storms off, getting into Flash's car as Peter attempts to chase after her. Felicia calls Toomes and tells him MJ and Flash's location, as Vulture arrives at the parking lot in front of the theater and kidnaps MJ, breaking Flash's legs. Peter arrives too late, calling an ambulance and then swinging after Vulture. Vulture holds MJ over the George Washington Bridge, saying that Peter could have lived up to his true potential if it wasn't for Spider-Man. Peter says that being Spider-Man is his true potential, Toomes tells him to prove it, dropping MJ. Peter catches MJ, but the web causes whiplash, snapping her neck. Peter realizes what has happened and cries over MJ's dead body as Toomes taunts him. Peter snaps, going ballistic on Vulture, ripping apart his wings and severely damaging the suit. Peter is about to kill Toomes when Black Cat arrives, stopping Peter as Peter demands to know who Toomes is working for. Toomes coughs out "Wilson Fisk" as Black Cat knocks him out. Peter arrives at Fisk Tower, where Wilson explains how he orchestrated the gang war in order to create a power vacuum, using Toomes as a pawn, so he could become the Kingpin of Crime. He also reveals that Black Cat was working for him the whole time. Fisk blackmails Peter, telling him that he will kill Aunt May if he interferes in Fisk's plans again, saying he can fight crime but not interfere with Fisk's operations. Peter, having no choice, agrees. Peter gives a monologue at MJ's funeral, saying how he failed to save Flash and MJ, but one day, he will take down Wilson Fisk, saying it's his responsibility. The script ends with a final swing at night, showing billboards with "WILSON FISK ELECTED AS MAYOR".